Trouble With Friends
by LjDamz1119
Summary: So, another story which was supposed to be a one-shot. Anyways, this is the sequel to the story "The New Guy" and I hope you guys like it. No summary for it may spoil... and also no picture aswell.


**What's up guys, I'm back with a one shot which continues the story The New Guy. I suggest you read that story first before this one.**

**Plus, this story would introduce another Perma-OC who is also the crush of my other Perma-OC.**

**Anyways, let's get it on!**

* * *

><p>"Great, so it's a deal?" Po said as he extended his paw to shake paws with the panther.<p>

"Deal." Xi said as he shook paws with the panda.

"Alright, now since that is over with, let's go continue our lunch with the Five." Po said as he headed out of his room. Xi followed the panda out and soon both of them rejoined the others in lunch.

The group chatted a bit as they ate although Tigress was the most silent that time (someone should give her an award for that). Xi told his adventures in Mongolia, the times when he and Po hanged out, and even told a couple of jokes plus some epic fails he and Po did when they were teens.

"So Xi," Crane started after the jokes and stories. "How did you and Po get to become friends?" He asked curious as to how those to met.

"Yeah, how did you guys meet?" Mantis chimed in also curious.

"Well..." Xi started as he tried to remember.

Flashback to about 19 years ago...

Po was at the noodle shop trying to help out with the work his father had. He was carrying a tower of 6 bowls in his arms as he tried his best to bring it back in the kitchen and wash it up.

Po wasn't a famous panda that time, but being bullied by most kids and pushed around by them, he was sorta famous in some sort of way. Although some of the kind-hearted customers Mr. Ping has always acknowledge the panda and even give him extra tips and stand up for him... which happens close to never yet fewer than rare. (Argh, brain ache)

Anyways, as Po headed to the kitchen with a hard time carrying the tower of bowls, a bratty mountain cat and his friends, composed of two female jaguars, a female snow leopard who looked a bit pitiful on the panda, and a male wolf nearby decided to have fun with the panda.

As Po was about to pass by them, the mountain cat stuck his foot in front of the unsuspecting panda, making the panda trip and fall along with the bowls. The mountain cat and his friends all laughed, well not really all since the snow leopard didn't, at the sight as the bowls shattered on the ground. The noodle shop was quite busy that time for everyone and Mr. Ping to notice the scene plus the kind-hearted people I talked about earlier weren't there to help (what a 'coincidence').

Po got up from the ground with one bowl which didn't shatter since it landed on top of Po, which made him look like he wore a helmet. He looked at the laughing kids to see them leaving the noodle shop. Po dusted himself off and took off the bowl on his head and looked at to where the other 5 shattered bowls are. He sighed as he began to pick up the pieces of broken porcelain (or is it glass?) and placed them in the bowl he carried.

"Hey, are you alright?" Po heard someone behind him ask. He turned around to see a panther standing in front of him.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Po replied as he got back and resumed to picking up the pieces of glass (let's just have the bowls be made out of glass).

"Uh... do you need any help?" He heard the panther ask. Po turned and looked at the panther again.

"Sure thing." Po replied as he smiled at him. The panther smiled back and started to pick up the shards. The two of them picked up the pieces of broken glass but the panther managed to get a small cut on his paw after accidentally touching the sharp edge of the broken bowl.

"Ow." Xi said as he looked at his paw to see the small cut. The cut was small, yes, but it was still a cut that was enough to make some blood seep out.

"You alright there?" Po asked when he noticed the panther looking at his own paw.

"Yeah, just got a small cut. Nothing big." The panther replied as he continued to picked up the remaking pieces and placed them in the bowl.

"A cut?" Po repeated as he carried the bowl containing the broken pieces. "Shouldn't you get that looked at or something?" He asked as he looked at the small cut which was bleeding.

"Well you and I are already looking at it." The panther joked as he chuckled.

"That's not what I meant." Po said as he looked over at the panther.

"I know. I was just kidding." The panther replied, "But this really is no big deal, I could just wash it off."

"From the looks of it, you couldn't just wash it off since it would still bleed and if you keep on washing the blood away as you bleed, you might lose some blood." Po remarked as he looked back.

"It's already bleeding so I am losing blood right now." The panther said as he smirked.

"Come on, let me get that patched up." Po said as he grabbed the panther's arm with his other paw and dragged him into the kitchen and into his room. His father, Mr. Ping was, like I said, was too busy to notice the two boys enter to even greet them.

When Po and the panther entered the room, Po made the feline sit down on his bed as he grabbed a small box of medical stuff. He got a small pot of water for the panther to wash his hands and he got a bandage and a small piece of cotton and began to wrap it around the panther's paw.

"There, that would stop the bleeding." Po said as he kept the spare bandages and cotton. "By the way, what's your name?" Po asked when he realized he just met this panther.

"My name's Xi, what's your name?" Xi replied as he looked at his newly treated wound.

"My name's Po." Po replied as he placed back the box of medical stuff back to where he found it.

"Po. Hmmm... sounds catchy especially for a panda." Xi said as he began thinking of words that has 'po' in it. "Po can be a slang word like, can you 'Po' some water in the cup? Or even, will someone 'Po' the lever?" Xi joked as he stood up.

"Ha ha, just like your name." Po said sarcastically, "Oh look, I can 'Xi' my house from here!" He joked as he chuckled.

"Actually, that was good." Xi said as he placed his paw under his chin. "Anyways, can you tell me more about yourself?" He asked.

"Well, I obviously work and live in this noodle shop and Mr. Ping is my dad." Po started as he went near his bed and sat down.

"Your dad is the goose that runs the shop?" Xi asked, not believing what the panda just said.

"I don't know ... sorta." Po replied, "Continuing on, I am a huge fan of Kung Fu and I dream to be a great Kung Fu master!"

"Well I can see that." Xi said as he looked around the room and saw some posters of Kung Fu legends and masters. He then noticed five action figures on the windowsill.

"You have action figures? Who made these?" Xi asked as he went near the window. "Are these supposed to be the Furious Five?" He added as he inspected one of the figures.

"Yeah, and I made those actually. I'm a huge fan of them as well." Po replied as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Cool. You've got a talent of woodcarving." Xi said as he placed back the figure on the windowsill. "And I'm also a fan of the Furious Five. I sometimes wished I could meet them in person." He added.

"Me too. Especially Tigress." Po said as he began imagining meeting them.

"The tiger?" Xi asked.

"Tiger IS in her name, sorta, so yeah." Po replied as he went near the window as well.

"Do you have like a crush on her?" Xi asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"You could say that." Po said as he looked down to the ground, embarrassed which Xi noticed.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Xi said as he did the impression of zipping his mouth shut plus throwing the zipper away.

"Thanks, I really want to meet them and even be part of them." Po said as he did some Kung Fu poses.

"Well, someday it might happen." Xi said while chuckling, "By the way, how about adding in catchphrases whenever you fight as a Kung Fu master? You know, to make it look awesome."

"A catchphrase to make things 'awesome'?" Po questioned. As he looked at the panther.

"You know, awesome catchphrases. Like since you're a panda, how about, 'Get ready for some... panda-monium!' Yeah that could work." Xi replied when he thought about it.

"Hmm... that does sound 'awesome'." Po said as he pondered about it. "What does awesome mean by the way?" Po asked.

"Well my dad says it's the other term for cool." Xi replied as he rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrassed. "I know... it sounds weird." He added as he looked down to the ground.

"What do you mean it sounds weird? It sounds... awesome!" Po said as he smiled, making Xi smile as well.

"Anyways, are you here at the noodle shop to eat?" Po asked as he started to exit the room.

"Not really, my mother told me to buy something for both of us to eat." Xi replied as he and Po went downstairs to the kitchen.

"What about your father?" Po asked when he realized Xi said for only two of them.

Xi didn't respond, instead, he placed his thumb on his throat and dragged to the other side, sorta doing the slitting of the neck action. Po immediately caught on to this.

"Oh. Sorry for asking." Po apologized.

"It's fine, he served in the military so he was bound to get killed someday." Xi replied.

"Anyways, I'm gonna ask my dad to make some noodles for you and your mom." Po said as he went near the goose who was not really busy anymore.

"Oh hello Po, who's that with you?" Mr. Ping greeted when he noticed them.

"He's Xi, a friend I met. He just came by to order some noodles for his mom and he sorta helped me out clean up a mess." Po replied as he looked over to Xi who lightly smiled at the goose.

"Sure thing, anything for a friend of my son." Mr. Ping as he smiled warmly at them and began making the noodles.

After a couple of minutes, Mr. Ping made two noodle soup ready-to-go. "Here you go Xi." Mr. Ping said as he gave the noodles to the panther.

"Thank you Mr. Ping." Xi thanked as he was handed the soups. He then headed out of the shop with Po.

"So, guess this is goodbye." Po started when they reached the entrance/exit depending on how you see it.

"Yup, but I'll be sure to come visit and we could have some fun together, you and me." Xi said as he playfully punched Po's arm. "See ya around Po." Xi waved goodbye as he walked away.

End of Flashback...

"Uh..." Mantis started as he looked at the panther, blankly staring into space. "Hello? Xi?" He asked grabbing the panther's attention.

"Huh? What?" Xi asked when he got back to reality.

"What are you staring at? Plus, you didn't answer Crane's question on how you and Po met." He said as he looked up to the feline.

"Oh, well I was sorta... remembering." Xi replied as he smiled sheepishly. "Anyways, let me answer the question..." He added as he started to tell how Po and him met... although he excluded the part of Po telling his crush.

After lunch...

The Five and Po were now about to head back to the palace. They got out of the shop while Xi remained and helped Mr. Ping. They said goodbye to the two before they walked off.

While walking towards the palace, everyone, except Tigress who was still silent, talked about Xi.

"Man, I never knew you and Xi met after you got laughed at." Mantis said towards Po as he rode on the panda's shoulder.

"Yeah, and I never knew you got the word 'awesome' and the making of catchphrases from him." Monkey added in.

"I almost never knew myself that I got 'awesome' from him." Po said as they walked along.

"Xi looks really nice." Viper said, "He's almost like you. Funny, happy-go-lucky, and childish sometimes."

"Yeah, but he's actually more accident-prone than me." Po remarked.

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked, and about time she started talking. Suddenly, after she asked that, they heard a crash down at the valley. They looked down to see a broken cart near the noodle shop with a familiar panther apologizing to the cart owner.

"Nevermind for asking." Tigress said before she went silent again.

"That's like the fifth time I saw him break a cart, the second one being the one involving the dare to ask out May." Po said as they resumed walking.

"Speaking about May, is Xi going to ask her out?" Crane asked.

"Yeah, and more importantly, what does May look like?" Viper asked as well.

"Well, May is a wolf. And she is sorta ... like a half Tigress." Po said making the said tiger glare at him.

"What does that mean?" Tigress asked making sure her anger was in check.

"Um... she sorta has half of your personality." Po replied in a squeaky tone as he slowly moved away from Tigress and went behind Crane.

Tigress just looked at him, then looked straight forward and fell silent, making Po sigh with relief a bit. They continued their walk in silence.

The next day, Po went to the noodle shop to check on Xi plus remind him to go ask May out. "Hello? Anybody here?" Po greeted as he entered the shop to meet Xi working, same goes with Mr. Ping.

"Hey Po, are you here to help out in the shop?" Xi asked as he held four bowls.

"A little, but more importantly, I'm here to come with you to Bongji Village." Po replied as he took three empty bowls from a table.

"What?!" Xi almost yelled as he almost dropped the bowls he was carrying.

"You heard me, we're heading to Bongji Village as in, right now." Po said as he placed the bowls near the counter. "Come on, let's get going if you want to meet her!" Po exclaimed getting excited to meet an old friend.

"Po, I don't think I can-" Xi said as he placed down the bowls on the counter as well but before he even got to finish talking, Po dragged him outside already.

"Enough talking, we're wasting time plus I have training so we need to be quick." Po said as he sped through the streets dragging the panther who almost lost his balance.

"Po! Slow down man!" Xi complained as he was being pulled and was slowly losing his footing.

"Xi, aren't you excited to meet your crush? I know it shouldn't be my business to get in with your love life but I'm your buddy and I say it's time to go tell her." Po replied as he sped along, not even stopping. "I also got training in seven hours and it takes three hours to reach Bongji by walking, two and a half by running, and one by flying." The panda said not bothering to stop.

"Aren't you overreacting a bit?" Xi asked as he tried to regain his balance.

"Maybe, but it's just that I want to see her reaction when she sees you again." Po said as he suddenly stopped resulting to Xi to trip and face-plant himself to the hard-ish soft dirt ground. "Plus, I'm getting tired." He added as he sat on a rock nearby.

"Well let's go back, we could do this another time say... next year?" Xi said trying his best to convince the panda.

"Nah, we made it this far, plus Bongji is just a mile away." Po replied as he got up again.

"What makes you say that?" Xi asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"There's a wooden sign there." Po said as he pointed at where the wooden sign was. Xi looked there to see if it were true and groaned when he saw it.

"Now let's go!" Po said as he pulled Xi by the arm again.

By the time they got to Bongji village, the sun was already at it's highest. The two buddies stopped at the village entrance, put of breath... Po that is.

"Alright...we're ...finally here! Man...I'm pooped." Po said as dropped down yo the ground to rest, not bothering to sit on a wooden bench that was conveniently placed nearby. Xi didn't mind the panda and was silent. He was too busy looking around to see different villagers. Pigs, ducks/geese, goats, and even different felines roamed the streets.

"Okay, now Xi..." Po started as he got up, "Where does May live?"

"Why are you asking me?" Xi asked as he looked over to the panda.

"Well, you are the one who kept 'in touch' with her." Po replied as he did some air quotes on the word 'in touch'.

"That was months ago, I forgot already." Xi said and by the look of his eye, he was telling the truth.

"Alright, let's just go ask some people if they know where May lives." Po said a little too loud since a female mountain cat overheard him.

"Po, I really don't thi-" Xi started but soon stopped when the mountain cat jumped right in, and I mean literally popped up in between them.

"Hello, are you looking for...May was it?" She greeted as she looked over at Po.

"Yeah we are. We're her old friends and we just came from to visit her." Po replied as he smiled warmly at the feline.

"Well, I'm one of her friends her. I could show you where she lives if you like to." The mountain cat suggested.

"That would be great! Lead the way." Po exclaimed.  
>" Come on." The cat said as she started ahead as Po followed her.<p>

"Let's go Xi." Po motioned for the panther to follow. Xi hesitated but soon followed.

It took a couple of minutes for them to reach May's home, which almost looked the same with the others except for the decorations and the paint.

"Well, this it." The mountain cat said as she stopped and pointed at the house.

"Thanks for leafing us Miss..." Po started but paused a moment since he doesn't know her name.

"Lin." She added in.

"Thank you again Lin. See ya around!" Po said as he headed towards the house.

"See you." Lin said as well as she walked away. Xi watched her leave then went to Po. They both got in front of the door and Po knocked twice on it.

A couple seconds of silence passed until Xi got impatient.

"Hey! Anyone home?!" Xi almost shouted.

"Who's there?" A voice from inside asked. Soon the door opened and stood a beautiful female wolf in front of the two. "Oh hello, what do you need?" May asked as she looked at the two, especially at Po since it was her first time to see a panda in Bongji. Xi began to tense up a bit yet Po didn't notice.

"May? Man, you look different than I remembered." Po started earning her a questionable look from May.

"And you are?" She asked as she looked at the panda.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Po! And this guy right here is Xi." Po said as he placed an arm around the said panther's neck, giving him a small one armed hug.

"Hi." Xi greeted shyly. May looked at both of them for a while, trying to process what she heard.

"Po? Xi?" She repeated as she thought of it. Then, realization hits her, like how Po got hit by a wolf bandit's hammer. "Guys? It's been a long time!" She said as she smiled at the two, "How are you two doing?"

"We're doing fine, Xi newly moved back into the Valley." Po replied making May look over to the said panther.

"Why didn't you write a letter to me saying you're back?" May asked.

"Well, I was sorta busy." Xi replied uncertainly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Don't worry May, he too didn't tell me he was going back." Po chimed in. "Anyways, we just came by to see how you were doing plus that Xi told me you lived just three hours from the palace." He added.

"Palace?" May questioned the giant panda.

"You know, the Jade Palace." Po replied as he looked at where the sun was now and saw it just overhead and nearing the mountains.

"Wait, don't tell me..." May said getting a bit shocked when she realized something. "You're the Dragon Warrior right?" She asked as she looked at the panda.

"Yup. How did you find out? I mean, people would know I'm the Dragon Warrior when I tell them and when I fight some bandits." Po asked, Xi just stood there listening to the conversation as if he was just nothing.

"Well, I heard some people talking about the 'Mighty' Dragon Warrior being a panda." May replied as she looked at Xi. "So Xi, anything you want to talk about?" She asked the panther who was being silent.

"Uh..." Xi said as he looked over to Po who gave him a look that says, 'Go-tell-her'. "Not really, just wanted to see an old friend, you know." He replied casually.

"Oh okay." May said as she looked back to Po. "How about you Po? Anything more you want to talk about?" She asked the panda in front of her.

"Sorry but I really need to go since I got some training and I really don't want to be late." Po said in a hurry as he looked at to where the sun was. "But we would try to visit you next time. Bye May." Po said as he waved goodbye and started to run off, leaving Xi and May alone.

"So..." Xi started as he felt awkward.

"So..." May said as well as she too felt a bit awkward.

"So, I better head off as well. Po must've passed off a few feet from the village now." Xi said as he turned to leave. "See ya later May. Why don't you come visit us sometime too?" Xi said as he started to head off.

"I might think about it. Goodbye Xi." She replied as she watched the panther leave. She then went back inside her home and closed the door shut.

A couple of hours later...

The Furious Five were at the training hall while Master Shifu was meditating in the mountains. They were busy training until Po bursts in all out of breath since he literally ran from Bongji without stopping.

"Sorry for...bring late guys..." Po panted as he held his knees to support me, "I literally... ran from Bongji... without stopping."

That's what I just said... anyways, the Five didn't mind the panda since he really is usually late in training sessions. Po managed to get his composure back and joined on in with the training, but as he was about to step forward, Master Shifu suddenly appeared in front of him (how does he even do that?!).

"Ah panda, I see you're back after your visit at Bongji." Master Shifu started stopping and startling the giant panda.

"Oh Master Shifu." Po said as he quickly bowed to show respect, which you all know is a tradition in China.

"So where is this Xi you talked to me about?" Master Shifu asked as he looked behind the giant panda to see nothing.

"Probably back at the noodle shop or still there at Bongji." Po replied.

"Ah I see, well I assume your visit went well. Now time for you train." Master Shifu said marking the end of the conversation. Po bowed again and started to train along with the rest.

With May, so let's head back to Bongji!

May sat in the dining table as she sipped on a cup of tea. She was holding some papers in her other hand while more were on the table. And these weren't ordinary papers, these were the letters Xi sent her before.

"Good times." She said to herself as she remembered everything about Po and Xi. She then proceeded to place the letters in a small wooden box and stored it away. As she looked out of the window, she remembered what Xi suggested to her before he left.

"Hmm...perhaps I could visit them tomorrow, after all the Valley of Peace is three hour walk away." She pondered as she looked out of the window and the setting sun. She then closed the windows and prepared for dinner.

Back with Po, and after training...

Po and the Five were gathered in the kitchen waiting for Po to finish cooking dinner. While they waited, Crane decided to ask Po about his trip to Bongji.

"So Po, did you and Xi get to meet May again?" Crane asked grabbing the panda's and everyone's attention.

"Well only for a short time." Po replied as he tasted his soup. "By the time I got there, I had like three and a half hours to get back before training." He added as he dimmed the flame in the stove.

"Since when do you train in time?" Mantis jokingly asked.

"Hey, I've been trying my best to be on time." Po said as he poured some soup in six separate bowls. "Order up." Po said as he passed the bowls of noodle soup around.

"Anyways, did Xi got a chance to ask May out?" Viper started as she received her bowl.

"I don't know... as I said, I had little time to talk to her so I had to leave Xi and May to talk." Po replied as he passed the last bowl and sat down on his seat. "He probably asked her out. I think I'm gonna go ask him if he did." He added as he got ready to eat.

With Xi...

Xi was now in his room at the noodle shop, and by his room I meant Po's old room. He laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling, releasing a small but audible sigh.

"Man, I don't think I can ask May out. I'm just not...ready yet." Xi said, still looking straight at the ceiling. "And that's still one problem that Po must be working on for me right now." Xi added as he chuckled at the thought of his best bud doing everything he can to make both him (Xi) and May a couple.

"Speaking of Po, I bet he needs my help as well with his tiger problem." Xi said as he sat up and looked outside the window. He then thought of a way to help him which almst seemed impossible for him since he hardly knew a thing, and also if the tiger actually liked Po back. But as he was thinking of a plan, an idea popped up in his head.

"Well, it's the only idea I have and this is the only idea that I think would also help me a bit on my problem with May." Xi said as he got up from bed and wrote his plan on a scroll since he might forget about it because of his low memory. He then hid the scroll in a place where he could remember for a long time and got back to the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

With Po...

Po and the Five were all done eating dinner and were now heading to their rooms to retire for the night. Po stayed of course to clean up with Tigress who volunteered to help him as well.

While Po washed the dishes and Tigress was drying the wet ones, Po was currently thinking about his feelings towards the feline by him. As he watched, he would sometimes steal a quick glance at Tigress almost getting caught by her about three times. But even if he was almost caught looking at her, he still managed to look at her through the reflection showing off on the plates he cleaned.

"Alright, I guess that's about it Tigress." Po spoke up as he finished washing the last plate and handed it to Tigress. "I'll just finish off here so you can go to your room if you want to." He added as he took a clean rag from a shelf and dipped in a bucket of water and started wiping the table.

"Alright Po, goodnight." Tigress said as she ffinished wiping the wet plate Po gave her to dry and then walked out of the kitchen. Po looked at her retreating body and couldn't help but sigh.

'Soon, I could tell her.' He thought as he continued to wipe the table clean.

* * *

><p><strong>Whelp, this is getting longer than I expected and the story is still halfway there. So much for being a one-shot.<strong>

**Also, I apologize for the late update and I have a not-so-really-good-reason of it. One: I've been multi-writing (meaning writing a bunch of stuff at the same time, including homework; plus I'm working on 6 KFP fanfics, planning on 2 more, and learning how to draw the KFP characters), two: Was busy watching YouTube videos and reading different fanfics, three: Got into the Kudley (DuddleyXKitty from T.U.F.F. Puppy) pairing which is now making me think about writing some, four: T.U.F.F. Puppy is making me remember the days I loved that cartoon, five: I've been playing Cops and Crims on Hypixel's server on Minecraft, six: Didn't have time to write (technically, type) and by the time I start writing is before I go to sleep, which makes me tired, seven: Some cartoons and animations are coming back to my head... like The Penguins of Madagascar, eight: Been playing One Finger Death Punch lately, although it involves Kung Fu so it usually reminds me to write my fanfics, nine: Been watching David Lopez Vines on YouTube, ten: As to why I didn't update some stories, it's because I was also busy working on this story.**

**The list is long, so I better stop here... *yawns* I'm tired... anyways, I better work on the stories and gethgrcv.. sorry, my thumb got tired. As I was saying, I better head off now and work on my stories.**

**See ya guys later...zzz...**

**THUD**


End file.
